


Sleeping Beauty

by senpieee



Category: Free!
Genre: But cute at the same time, F/M, Fluff, High School AU, Imagines, Kissing, Reader Insert, Rin gets mentioned - Freeform, Romance, Scenarios, Sousuke being a little shit, headcannons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6351325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senpieee/pseuds/senpieee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke should have been a narcoleptic. 'Should' being the operative word here. Your time as Sousuke's girlfriend has allowed you to witness many of his peculiarities (some even unknown to Rin). But nothing is as peculiar as his sleeping habits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Another fluffy story involving you and your favourite swimmer ;)

Sousuke should have been a narcoleptic. 'Should' being the operative word here. Your time as Sousuke's girlfriend has allowed you to witness many of his peculiarities (some even unknown to Rin). But nothing is as peculiar as his sleeping habits. Unlike most people, Sousuke spent his free time by shutting down his consciousness so he could venture into the deepest pits of his slumber. He also had the uncanny ability to sleep on any surface which only cemented his recurrent naps. Of course, you were no sleep doctor and had no business with his sleeping schedule but sometimes restraint was necessary. This was one of those times.

You saw your boyfriend place his hands behind his head as he prepared to sleep on his dormroom carpet.

"Sousukeee," you whined, "Please don't go to sleep! You haven't even studied a whole chapter and your test is tomorrow."

But the deed had been done as his routinely habit of closing eyes and shallow breathing had begun to take place. Since reasoning was a total failure, you decided to pursue a different approach.

"Oi, sleeping beauty. I can't believe the day has come where the princess has to wake up the prince," you sardonically taunted as a smug expression overtook your face. _Good, no male can let their manliness be humiliated like that._

Sousuke's brows knitted together as a puzzled expression appeared on his face. This only urged you to continue.

"Jeez, what story will we tell our kids? The one where the handsome prince kisses his princess and rescues her from turmoil or where the princess has to wake up the cowardly prince who cannot even face his tests".

You felt pretty proud of yourself. Not only had you managed to partly awaken Sousuke from his slumber but you had executed it in the easiest way possible. But you failed to realise that assumptions are the mother for all mistakes.

"That sounds like a pretty good idea," a deep voice reverberated in the small dorm room. Of course, that deep voice happened to belong to your closed-eyed, smirking boyfriend. Your mouth fell open as you failed to comprehend your significant other's abrupt nonchalance. Sousuke was someone who could easily get embarrassed even though his stoic expression would indicate otherwise. He restricted himself from heavy public display of affection and even a public goodbye kiss was enough to land a pink taint on his cheeks. You greatly reveled in your ability to break your boyfriend's tough exterior to reveal a flustered and insecure mess. Its what made you attracted to him in the first place. Therefore, to find yourself disadvantaged by his unwavering confidence was something you couldn't have predicted in a million years.

"If you don't give me that kiss, I might as well go to sleep. And in advance, you'll have to help me study if I fail the exam," his words dripped with vanity. _Oh that nerve_. You weren't going to back down so easily.

"Fine," you retorted back, "I'll give you a kiss...on the cheek". Sousuke's eyes instantly shot open as he saw your lips approaching your right cheek. But his competitive streak wasn't over either. He utilised his quick reflexes to turn his head to the side and smashed his lips against yours. Your mind lagged behind as it took you a few seconds to register the impromptu kiss. Your boyfriend exploited this by leaning into the now heated and passionate kiss. You felt his tongue flick across your lips, asking for permission, but you forbade him from the pleasure by quickly detaching your lips.

"Alright that's it, Prince Charming! You're going to study whether you like it or not," you tried to speak adamantly but in reality, your face was flushed and your heart was hammering against your chest.

"Roger that," Sousuke grinned victoriously. You sighed exasperatedly but a part of you was elated to receive attention from a conscious Sousuke. _But you would never tell him that._

You sat cross-legged in front of your boyfriend and started quizzing him on some terminology. Despite meeting some initial resistance, you got your boyfriend to start a practice essay. Sousuke decided to persevere through the task as it was the least he could do for humiliating you. Once he finished the strenuous task he turned around to see you sleeping against Rin's bottom bunk. Your chest slowly heaved up and down as deep breaths escaped your mouth. The swimmer chuckled to himself and placed a blanket over your sleeping form.

He kissed the top of your forehead and returned to his studying.

_Sleep well, my Sleeping Beauty._


End file.
